Because The World Wouldn't Allow It
by GreenLavender
Summary: Each of the heroes have their own stories. They have their own tragedies. And the world wouldn't allow any of their dreams to come true.
1. Chapter 1

The cold, ominous wind blew one him, demanding him to be pushed back by its efforts. He didn't allow it. He wouldn't be pushed by a weak element. His love for her would over come anything. So he walked in the cold, steps getting slowed by the wind. He had to get to her, wherever she was. He saw a silhouette of a person with long hair and small body. _I-it has to be her. It just has to! _He thought to himself**.** His steps got faster and so did his heart beat. And then he saw her. The blond-haired girl with blue eyes. The girl with a beautiful white dress; almost as beautiful as herself. "Aria!" he yelled and with that, he embraced her within his arms. He didn't let go. He couldn't let go. "I-it's you, right? It h-has to be y-you! Aria..." he said, tears rolling down from his amethyst eyes. "I won't, no, I _can't_ let you go this time. I-I'm sorry I wasn't there first..."

_**"P-Phantom! Phantom, you've got to get ahold of yourself! WAKE**** UP!"**_

With that, his eyes opened slowly, revealing Evan shaking him and Mercedes next to Evan. "PHANTOM! You okay?" Evan asked anxiously, "O-oh wait, I-I mean you o-okay, m-mister?" Phantom only looked up at Evan, not knowing what he was talking about. Mercedes then said, "You were shivering and crying in your sleep and then you yelled something that we couldn't make out." Phantom then understood. It was a dream, a dream that would never come true. With this fact, more tears fell, Evan panicked, and Mercedes sighed. Phantom had to stop himself, he couldn't let the boy see how weak he was. He turned to the other side and said "It's fine, thank you for worrying over that but it was merely a dream. Now if you can leave so I can get prepared that would be most... helpful." Evan left almost immediately and Mercedes sighed once more and said, "Sorry, Phantom." and left. _Sorry._ _Sorry for what? __THEY didn't kill her. THEY didn't kill... me._ He wiped the tears and got dressed. White long sleeved, buttoned top, brown breeches, white cape, brown boots, white gloves, and a white and blue hat. The entire outfit had jewels. Big or small, the gems shining in the sunlight coming from the large windows. "I guess the heroes are incomplete without Phantom." he said, as he walked out.

* * *

As he opened the large doors to the dining room, he saw the 4 other heroes eating quietly, with the only noise in the room a creek from the door. "My, my, what a _friendly _group of heroes we have here!" Phantom said. The 4 heroes looked at Phantom in surprise and Phantom exchanged the look back to them and said, "W-what?" Silence filled the room as Phantom took steps to his seat and the dining table. He ate his breakfast, his extravagant breakfast until he had enough with the silence. "What is going on here? I _expect _an answer." More silence was the answer as Phantom sighed, "Go ahead, say it, _Evan_." Evan looked up at Phantom with a wide stare and tried to find his voice. "U-um, well, I mean Phantom, Sir, are you okay?" Evan asked, his voice had no confidence. Phantom clenched his fists and finally said "Yes, I'm fine, Evan. Why do you ask?" with a friendly smile. "O-oh, just wondering..." Evan replied looking at his plate. Aran and Mercedes sighed, Luminous remained silent, Evan played with his food, and Phantom stood from the table. "If you'll excuse me. I shall be in my room if anyone needs me." Phantom walked out of the quiet room, more tears dropping.

Back inside the dining room, Luminous let out a heavy sigh and said, "That guy, he still can't let go." Evan gave a confused look and the 3 other heroes laughed. "And here I thought you knew, Evan," Mercedes said. "I-I thought he was just having a really-" "bad dream?" Aran interuppted, "I guess you can say that. Except for the fact that none of his _dreams_, and by that I mean his _hopes_, will _ever_ come true." Evan still had a confused look except this time it was also frightened. Luminous looked straight at Evan and said, "Imagine only have 3 people to trust, and knowing that all 3 died. And that's not all he feels, Evan..."

* * *

Phantom was in his room, curled up on a velvet chair. He looked at 3 cards and quietly whispered, "Because the world wouldn't allow me to be loved..."

* * *

**Oh gosh PHANGIRLING, haha~~! My second attempt to write a story and I think I'm gonna write it about each of the heroes. So expect another chapter! My stories are so short. Eh. Sorry :P Sorry for any mistakes and ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO NEXON/WIZET/MAPLESTORY**


	2. Chapter 2

Luminous yawned and looked at the pleasant scenery that was right in front of him. Birds sang a beautiful morning song, the lake water was crystal blue, the trees moved this way and that at the wind. It was perfect. He saw a girl with blond hair, delicately picking flowers in the meadow. "Lania!" he yelled, running towards her. Then, in just one gust of wind, she shattered into a million pieces like glass. He stared at where she once stood, too shocked to move. His brain couldn't process what was happening. Purple and black clouds formed a tornado and from it the Black Mage came out. "You _fool!_" he said, "Did you honestly think that this _**peace**_ would last forever? Luminous stood still, still bewildered. "Wha-How-Wha..." he started shaking in fear, "Y-you **_monster_****!** _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" _The Black Mage laughed at this question. "Me? This is **your** work, child. _**You**_caused this to happen. _**You**_, who have brought_** shame**_to the so called '_**Heroes**_'" Luminous held his head as he heard an evil voice inside of him, "_**Kill**_ the other heroes, Luminous." "Shut up, shut up, _**SHUT**__**UP"**_he screamed. "Fine, I'll let her live another life, but your darkness will win_** no matter what you do**_..." and the Black Mage disappeared. "Lania!"

Luminous brought her to her house and layed her down on the couch. In about an hour, her blue eyes were visible and sweet, honey like voice said, "Lumi? W-what are you doing here?" Luminous sighed, "_Good, she doesn't_ _know..._" he thought to himself. "I thought I'd visit but here you were sleeping." Lania blushed and said, "O-oh. Sorry, Lumi but at least I'm awake and you're still here, right?" They smiled and Lania said, "I think I have some sandwiches in my basket! I'll go get it!" She came back with a large, brown, straw basket and opened it on the table. She took out 2 large sandwiches, 2 plastic cups, and a bottle of orange juice. They ate and talked, talking about what they did while they were apart until Luminous heard Eclipse again. "Kill her, Luminous! A weakling that only brings you down doesn't_** deserve**_to live!" Eclipse said in a devil-like voice. "U-uh, Lania, I guess I should go now. I'll return, don't worry but stay safe, okay?" Luminous said, with a worried expression. He had to get out, Eclipse was gonna find a way to take over. "I-I'll miss you..." and with that, he ran out the door, as far from the house as possible. _Why me? _he thought, with tears falling from his chin to the fresh grass of Ellinia.

That field of grass wasn't so fresh after what felt like a day...

The trees weren't lush and green after what felt like a month...

The vines weren't useful anymore after what felt like a year...

Luminous wasn't Luminous anymore after 300 years...

_"Because the world wouldn't allow me to have peace..."_ Luminous thought to himself.

* * *

**Yeah, it's really short and boring. I felt like it escalated to quickly (laugh) but I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't involve any violence between the heroes. So whose dream shall I shatter next? Will it be Freud/Evan, Mercedes, or Aran? I need help in writing lengthier writing... Sorry for any mistakes and what not. I do not own any characters. Please R&R~~ Gracias, Ariagato, Gamsahamneeda, Sese, Thank You (and I don't know how to say thank you in any other languages but those so yea)**


	3. Chapter 3

Evan layed down on the grass, looking up at the blue sky and the cotton candy-like clouds. _Wow, I wonder what it's like to be so high up!" _He looked at Mir. The dragon was still a little kid and, compared to the other Heroes, so was he. Evan stood up and walked over to Phantom, who had his hat over his eyes. "Sir?"Phantom sat up and looked up at Evan. He blinked a few times before saying, "Yes?" Evan sat next to the blondie and looked at the master theif. "What about the Lumiere? Shouldn't we go back and tell the others that we're on ground and not up there?"

"Do you want to go back?"

"A little. If it's ok with you sir, I'd like to train."

"Well then, we shall. Ready?"

Evan nodded and in a blink of the eye, he was back on the Lumiere. He went to the training room, where he saw Madeleine, one of Phantom's maids. "May I train, Madaleine?" She looked up at Evan, taking a break from her sweeping. "Of course! It's nice to see that someone likes to train. You know as well as I do that Master Phantom doesn't find training to be very attractive." she giggled and opened one of the doors. Evan walked in and saw a bunch of ghost stumps coming at him. Taking out his wand he casted spells at them. After about 2 hours of training, he got out, sweating, tired, and hungry. However, most of all, he was mad. "WHY CAN'T I JUST BE STRONGER, HUH?!" He screamed.

At dinner, he was quiet like Luminous. The other 3 heroes chatted. Luminous had always been quiet but Evan? Something was wrong. Luminous whispered to Evan, "Are you okay?" Evan shook his head, being as honest as possible.

"Not really... Luminous?"

"Yes?"

"You're a mage, you knew Freud, and you're intelligent. So tell me, if I'm supposed to be his successor, why aren't _I _like him? He was smart, kind, and AT LEAST A MILLION LEVELS HIGHER THAN ME!"

The other 3 heroes looked at Evan in shock. He had yelled his last sentence and because he was so embarrassed, he ran out of the room and outside. "Why? WHY? **WHY?**"

But Evan knew the answer to that. _because the world wouldn't allow me to be accepted._

* * *

**Why aren't I getting any reviews T_T **

**Oh gosh: BECASE THE WORLD WOULN'T ALLOW ME TO GET ANY REVIEWS?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I realize you guys want a Mercedes story but I seriously can't think of anything for her. I'M REALLY SORRY (Puppy-eyes)... Maybe I'll think of something later! I won't finish this until I have something for Mercedes so don't worry! This is Aran by the way...**

* * *

She opened her eyes and shivered. The freezing snow fell on her shear white hair as her eyes fluttered open. She saw a girl of about 14 years **(I honestly do not know) **standing in front of her with curious eyes and a kind smile on her face. "Wake up, chief!" The girl said. Aran's eyes were now fully open. Her voice cracked as she tried to ask, "Where am I? The heck, _who _am I? And who are you?" The former chief looked at the girl. She had long blue hair and gray-blue eyes. The girls eyes grew wider when Aran asked that. "Oh my, she doesn't remember! Either way, the time has come, don't you agree, Penguin?" The girl said as she looked down at her small friend. "Let's get you somewhere warmer, chief, I'll tell you everything then!" Before Aran could protest, the girl grabbed her wrist and ran out of the cave.

* * *

They were soon at a place that could have been mistaken for a shrine if it wasn't for the stuffed animals and the well-made bed. "Okay, spill everyone of your questions out. I'll try to answer them all. Sadly, I'm not as _smart _as my _older brother." _Aran blinked a few times and tried to process what was going on.

"Okay, who are you?"

"My name is Lilin, pleasure, even though it is a little late for introductions."

"Um... who am I?"

"Well, lets see, where should I start?" Lilin said as she tapped her chin, as if she were thinking.

* * *

Lilin finished the story and by then, Aran was on the verge of tears. "A-and I can't remember _any _of _that?" _Lilin sighed and she replied with a sad nod. "I'm sorry, chief, but I guess not..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT I'M NOT THE CHIEF! MAYBE 3 CENTURIES AGO BUT NOT NOW!"

Lilin looked down at her fingers. She played with them, trying not to freak out. "Y-you'll g-get them b-back. I-I'll help!" She gulped. She had just volunteered to train a _hero. _"But it won't be the same..." Aran mumbled, too quiet for Lilin to hear.

_Because the world wouldn't allow me to remember anything..._

* * *

**Sorry, this one is really stupid. I tried not to curse cause this is rated K+, and I plan to keep it that way (Maybe until Demon Slayer comes and curses at the Black Mage... hehehe). This wasn't as good as the last chapter and if you were hoping to see something better, just send me a message and I might, MIGHT redo this. I'm so busy these days (especially next week, BIG TESTS COMING UP) so I'm not sure I have the time for that. Okay, so R&R!**


End file.
